Test Drive
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: DarylxOC oneshot


**Test Drive**

"Hey, Lorna, come check this out." Glenn called out to the former aspiring fighter who was currently searching through an abandoned drug store while Glenn and she were on one of their many trips into the town to gather some more supplies for the base. The brunette popped her head out of the broken in front door, raising an eyebrow at Glenn and sweeping her bangs out of her face so she could see more easily.

"What's up?" She questioned, glancing around for signs of any walkers before turning her gaze back on Glenn. He pointed to a broken down seeming motorcycle. It looked to be in good condition, but the front tire was slashed, the paint was chipping, and there were scratches on it from where it slid across the ground when walkers must have pushed it over. "What about it?" She asked, stepping out of the doorway and tightening her back pack strap on her shoulder, carrying the supplies the two had already collected.

"We could always use another getaway vehicle, in case walkers take over camp or something. Daryl has a motorcycle, do you think he could fix it up, get it working or something?" Glenn asked, almost shyly. Lorna knew Glenn wouldn't ask Daryl to fix it up, she would, but she wanted the bike and knew she wouldn't be able to fix it up right without some of his help, since he had a motorcycle of his own.

"Help me get it into the back of the truck." She finally answered, walking over to the bike and grabbing the front end of it. Together the two of them got the bike into the trunk of the truck, gathered the rest of the supplies they needed, and started off back to the house.

"Daryl, would you mind helping me out a little bit with a motorcycle Glenn and I brought back?" Lorna questioned the huntsman when they had made it back to the house. Glenn and her had unloaded, the truck, and currently the bike was resting up against the side of the house, waiting to be fixed up. Daryl glanced up from the squirrel he had been skinning for dinner the next night and squinted as the receding sun got into his eyes.

"What do ya'll need a motorcycle for?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and letting go of the squirrel and his knife, resting them on the small makeshift table he was using. Lorna shrugged, stuffing her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"In case walkers come, it'd be good to have an extra mode of transportation to get out and get out fast. It just needs some work to get it up and running, and since you have a motorcycle and seem like you'd be good at helping me fix it up I was wondering if you'd do it. Help me out, I mean." Lorna explained, kicking at the dirt with the toe of her shoe absent mindedly while she waited for a response. Daryl seemed to think about it for a few seconds, his eyebrows knitting together in deep thought.

"Alright, where's the bike at?" He finally answered, whipping his hands off on his jeans and standing up from his makeshift table. Lorna smiled slightly to herself, happy he had agreed to assist her in fixing up the bike. She led the way across the field and to where the bike was leaning up against the house, motioning towards it. She watched as Daryl circled to the back of the bike, kicking the tire once and looking back up at her. "This is it? Give me a challenge next time." He stated, causing Lorna to giggle slightly.

After a few days of fixing up the bike, Lorna and Daryl started to get closer together, slowly but surely. Usually Lorna would talk, while watching Daryl work on the bike. She'd help in every once in a while if she could, but fixing up a motorcycle wasn't something she was familiar with, so she let Daryl take the lead and do it instead. Daryl really didn't seem to mind too much, at first he was a little annoyed by the constant attempt of conversation, but finally he got used to it, and would throw in his two cents every now and then.

"It should start now, do you have the keys?" Daryl questioned, pulling Lorna's attention out of her own thoughts and back to earth. He stood up from where he had been squatting down next to the bike, whipping the grease off of his hands on his jeans, before using the back of his hand to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

"Yeah, here." Lorna said quickly, yanking the small key out of her pocket and holding it out for Daryl to take. He took the key and flung a leg over the bike, taking a seat and shoving the key into the ignition. He twisted it and the bike roared to life, the headlight coming on as well. Lorna smiled wide in excitement, already looking forward to taking it out for a test drive to see just how fast she could get the bike to go. She waited for Daryl to kill the ignition and step off the bike before she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. She felt Daryl stiffen slightly, and she quickly pulled away, realizing he probably felt uncomfortable. "Sorry." She muttered slightly, embarrassed.

"Don't be." Daryl stated simply, catching Lorna by her elbows before she could get too far away from him, and pulling her back into his chest. He didn't want her to leave yet, and he stared at her for a few seconds, watching as her cheeks started to burn red in color as she blushed. Finally, he crashed his lips to hers, something he had wanted to do for a while now.

"You have no idea how happy that just made me." Lorna smiled, wrapping her arms around Daryl's waist. Daryl smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling up like they usually did. "So, let's go see how well this bike works now that it's all fixed up." She stated excitedly.


End file.
